The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Mysterious Dark-Masked King
The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Mysterious Dark-Masked King is a battle that took place in July 30, 2017. Battle Sometime after fighting Alien Metron, FlamingoMask then flew down to Kaneohe, Hawaii, where the Units where said to be at. After some scouring around, he then found the head of Machine G sticking out around some tall trees. As FlamingoMask flew over there, there he found Machine G parked on the ground, standing still. FlamingoMask looked around, only for someone to touch him on the shoulders. FlamingoMask turned around, only to spot Unica. Then the rest of the Units appeared; Ayame then explained to FlamingoMask why they went missing for a while. However, a mysterious masked figure known as Dark Masked-King then appeared and attacked FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam at Dark Masked-King, which did little effect on Dark Masked-King. Dark Masked-King then fired a barrage of shadow energy attacks at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then rolled over from. As Dark Masked-King tossed aside and beat up FlamingoMask some more, the four Units then ran in and fought against Dark Masked-King on their own, attempting to inflict damage against him and help out Dark-Masked King. Unfortunately, Dark-Masked King was far too strong for the Units and easily defeated them. This of course triggered FlamingoMask to get very defensive and enraged, as he just got reunited with the Units and didn't want them to get destroyed by Dark Masked-King. FlamingoMask then flew in and began to rapidly punch and kick against Dark Masked-King. Dark Masked-King retaliated by launching hundreds of shadow needles at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then generated a light shield to protect himself from the shadow needles. The light shield began to break though due to the damage. Dark-Masked King then fired shadow balls at FlamingoMask, destroying the shield completely and creating explosions around him, sending FlamingoMask flying in the air. As FlamingoMask crash-landed down to the ground, Dark Masked-King then summoned out a dark energy chain and wrapped it around the Units, intent on destroying them. FlamingoMask then got back up, eyes glowing with light and flew towards Dark Masked-King, punching and kicking against him rapidly. Dark Masked-King turned around and then did a powerful kick against FlamingoMask, only for FlamingoMask to fly up in the air and then hover in the air for a few minutes....before then a light aura surrounded him. FlamingoMask then blasted a stream of light from his mouth, creating a new technique known as "Maximum Flamingo Beam" and blasted it against Dark Masked-King. Dark Masked-King was blasted to the ground and attempted to fly back towards FlamingoMask, only for FlamingoMask to then blast another Maximum Flamingo Beam against Dark Masked-King, finally defeating him. As Dark Masked-King landed against the ground however, a new mysterious being known as Towa then appeared, speaking to Dark Masked-King. Towa then healed the Units, took Dark Masked-King away and then bashed FlamingoMask in the head with her staff, then teleporting away. FlamingoMask then fell over unconscious. The Units then went over and picked FlamingoMask up, taking him away inside Machine G to heal. Important Events * Dark-Masked King makes his debut. * The Maximum Flamingo Beam technique debuts here. Trivia * The RP title idea was thought up of by Gojiran. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Events Category:Battles